The Boat
by Pheonix FC
Summary: This is a one shot inspired off the Boat scene in KFP 2. This is also for the dedicated fans of the Spider-Panda story,there is info on that inside. This is more a father/daughter bonding with some Tipo. Enjoy!


**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! My name is Pheonix FC, and I want to just cut to the chase. I will be continuing Spider Panda. I may have to take a while to write it, a very long while,but I will finish it. I thought that I couldn't do anything else as my writer's block kicked in and I couldn't write anything on the story, as well as having another account and having to do stories there. But, I will be making stories at a faster rate. Maybe not Spider Panda, but I will try to get one shots out and keep you readers entertained. Without further ado, I present, my first KFP one shot in a very long time. I hope you all enjoy. Rates and Reviews are always helpful.**

 **A/N: Disclamer: I don't own this franchise. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

The Hardcore can feel

Tigress P.O.V

"Are you kidding me? We're warriors, nerves of steel,souls of platinum,like you! So hardcore you don't feel anything." Po said to me.

It was early morning on the boat. We were headed to Gongmen City to avenge Master Flying Rhino and stop Shen, the son of the previous rulers, from destroying the city and/or China. But back to the matter at hand. My eyes widened as Po attempted to punch my arm, only to shout in pain. In the few months that Po had been at the palace, he had made a huge impact. When he first stopped Tai-Lung, he had gained our respects. He may have had Mantis and Monkey's, but that was for his cooking, not for his fighting. After the battle, Po hadn't changed. He was still the same panda who had stolen my dream, but as time went on, I realized, I didn't care.

The Dragon Scroll had only one purpose for me. It was the only way to gain the approval and respect of my father, Master Shifu. When Po had stolen that from me, I was outraged, but at the same time, depressed. The day we fought Tai-Lung, I didn't hold back at all. I didn't want to spare his life. He was Master Shifu's favorite, so to me, that was a challenge. That if I killed him, maybe Master Shifu would give me affection that he had withheld from me for so long. When we were sent back home, paralyzed, my mind had time to think. I couldn't have killed him. He was too much for any of us, even combined. What hope did a panda with no skill in Kung fu stand against a titan who had single handedly defeated the Furious Five? But he did it. The panda managed to destroy Tai-Lung, and in doing so, proved he really was, the Dragon Warrior. He also stole my one other chance at getting Master Shifu's affection. I should have hated him, but I couldn't. In just a few short days, Po had taken residence in the minds and the hearts of the masters of the Jade Palace, including me. It was different after that. The palace was more lively. Anywhere that a sound could be made, laughter would ring out. It changed us. We realized that, while we were Kung Fu masters, we still were animals, and animals had to live their life. He even got me what I had desired most, Shifu's love.

 _Flashback..._

Tigress stopped near the peak of the Sacredly Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She respectfully bowed to the lone figure on the ledge.

"Master, you wished to talk to me about something?" She asked. The figure turned around, showing himself to be Master Shifu.

"Yes Tigress, please, sit." Shifu said, gesturing to the grass. Tigress walked a little closer, before stopping and sitting with her legs crossed. It wasn't painful to the tiger, as she had always sat this way whenever it was just her and her master/father. Shifu spoke right after Tigress had sat down.

"Tigress, I wish to apologize to you."He said. Tigress looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not sure I follow, master." She replied respectively to him. Shifu sighed, but he looked back at her.

"Tigress, for as long as you have lived at the Jade Palace, I have...never been... a good father figure. I criticized your every mistake, made every flaw of your come to light and used it against you. I was always your master, even when you needed a father. I was always influenced by Tai-Lung when it came to being a parent. I thought, if I were...to separate...myself from you, if I were to never show you love or care, that I could prevent another incident to happen. That I could prevent all the... pain and...loss I had to suffer through. I was a fool. By keeping myself distant,I have caused you far more pain then I have had, even for you being so young. " Shifu stated, clearly having trouble explaining himself. Tigress looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before Shifu could react, Tigress lunged at him and brought him into a hug. She started to cry as she held her father.

"Father, you may not have been perfect, or good, but you taught me everything I know. You raised me to be the warrior I am today. You have kept me fed, clothed, and sheltered all these years. I may have been hurt, but you always kept me up. It doesn't matter about the past. Oogway always said that-"

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present." Shifu finished for her. For the first time in his life, he finaly hugged his daughter back.

 _Flashback end..._

After that episode, father and i talked a lot more. I realized, that without this soft panda, he may have never opened up any of these emotions. He gave me Shifu's love, and he earned my own. I grabbed his paw and I absentmindedly stroked it, slightly blushing, but her fur hid it.

"Umm Tigress, what are you MPHHH?!" Po almost asked me, but I silenced him with one finger. I pulled my finger away.

"The hardcore can feel, Po." I said. I smiled, and then I kissed him.

* * *

 **Wow, that was tough to write. You may remember me doing something vaugely like this, wayyyyy back when I only had the one shots. This is more of a father daughter relationship bonding more then Tipo, but I don't think you guys are really gonna complain. With other stories and projects to work on, this is Phoenix FC, signing off.**


End file.
